The Flash/Reverse Flash
:"RF" redirects here. For the silver character, see The Flash/Regime. The Reverse Flash can be obtained in the Most Wanted Pack. He is currently available as an Online Battle season reward. IMG 1849.png|Eobard is able to regenerate his health 3x per match! IMG 1853.png|Eobard has the ability to "CLEANSE" himself of all STATUS effect 3x per match! IMG 1889.png|Part of his sp2 inflicts damage to the opponent's entire team! Strategy Up to 3 times per match, after taking a special attack, Reverse Flash will recover all damage and remove any Status effect the special inflicts. It appears that Cellular Regeneration restores his health as long as he is tagged in during the last hit of the special, for the full damage of the special regardless of whether he is actually hit or not. For example, if Batman/Arkham Origins's Winged Avenger knocks out a character with its first hit and Reverse Flash tags in, the second and third hit would miss but his passive would restore health according to the damage of the whole special anyway, resulting in a net heal. Reverse Flash will regenerate lost power from power draining specials from characters like Nightwing and Lex Luthor if his passive activates. He would regenerate the amount of power that power drain would have removed, meaning that it can give him a free bar of power if he was hit with the power drain while nearing empty. His passive has no effect on Super Moves. It cannot cleanse passive disables, such as Bane/Luchador, Green Arrow/Arrow or The Flash/Elseworld's passives, or gear based status effects (except The Ibistick's burn, which will be removed if applied by a special used on him; if the special knocks out a previous character, it can be applied to him and will not be removed). His passive will remove the burn from Lobo/Bounty Hunter's passive, but has no effect on the snare. It does not work against Killer Frost's slowing effect, or Ares' block disable. It has no effect on mid-special status effects, such as Batgirl's stun in s1. Area Effect damage will not trigger it. Part of his second special, Out of Time, will do 50% Area Effect damage to his opponents. Gear Adding power generation for him so he can constantly spam his sp2 to deal heavy damage to the enemy's team, and if you have The Ibistick, it will further amplify his area special damage potential. The Fourth World Set can work well for him, as the resurrection effect allows him to take advantage of a special that would have knocked him out. It has a variety of stats that work reasonably well for him, especially the Fourth World Godly Mace for its three s2 effects. With fast basic attacks that have a chance to be unblockable with the specific gear (Hyperspeed Suit), a third basic damage/crit chance gear can be used to round up the set. Raven's Demonic Cloak for power generation and s2 crit, as well as Superman's Kryptonian Battle Suit (or Cyborg's or Martian Manhunter's gear, which is functionally identical for other characters - max health increase and heal on s2) will work fine for a more s2 oriented build, and The Ibistick will fit quite well here too. Interactions Good against *Characters that can inflicts Status effect/DOT on him -such as Catwoman, Scorpion, Lobo, The Joker/Arkham Origins. (NOTE: he can only CLEANSE all DOT on him 3x per match, so be careful when using him). Countered by *Bane/Luchador: His powerful unblockable tag in stun is unaffected by Reverse Flash's passive. Abilities Here are Reverse Flash's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are Reverse Flash's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *His real name is Eobard Thawne. He is based on Tom Cavanagh's portrayal of the Reverse Flash in ''The Flash'' (2014 TV series). His special 2 is named after the season 1 episode "Out of Time". *Reverse Flash is the third character to have a different "main" name, after Man of Steel General Zod and Animated Batman Beyond. *It is possible for him to revive using his own passive even after "Victory" appeared on the screen. *He is the first MP Season Reward to be obtainable via a booster pack. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:CW characters Category:Area-Effect Special Category:Multi-hits Special 2 Category:Characters based on other media